It's Your Story
by D0CMUdKip2
Summary: More info in chapter 1. Request fic. Ratings Vary from K-M. Genres vary from story to story. It's your story, written by me. PM requests to me. :D
1. Rules etc

**Hi everyone! This'll be a small project. I want to start opening up story requests! So heres a few rules:**

* * *

**1. Send any requests thru PM. Any review as a request will be ignored.**

**2. If you review as an anon and give a request thru review, it will be ignored and soon deleted. Anons, keep your reviews to the written story.**

**3. Must be a one-shot. No multi-chapter requests as those take more time and I want to get as many people's requests as possible.**

**4. Your request MUST include a summary. I will not take a topic. Include a full summary so I have the full base of what I am writing.**

**5. Any and ALL ships are accepted. Whether you ship Mordeson, Morby, Jereby, MargaretxEileen, Jerecai,(This point on i'm making ships up) MxA, MxS, etc. It will be accepted! While I might not personally support your otp or ship in general, I'm still willing to write it.**

**6. Humanized is also accepted. If you want me to write something humanized, don't be shy and send it in!(Any humanized will be using mookie000's designs. Dont bother sending in different designs for me to use)**

**7. Under no circumstances should there be smut, lemons, whatever that would end up classified as FF rating MA. I don't write that stuff.**

**8. An M rating is OK as long is it follows rule 7. Feel free to raise the bar from T**

**9. Rember that these are requests. It's not garunteed your request will be accepted or completed. Don't complain if I'm not able to get to your request.**

**10. If you want a sequel to a previous request you've made and was COMPLETED feel free to send it in.**

**11. No crossovers. Keep the requests within the Regular Show universe. OCs are questionable, but don't be afraid to send one in with an OC.**

* * *

**There ya go, eleven simple rules. As stated in rule 9, if I can't get to your request, then that's the end of that. I will be responding to each PM. It's a first come-first serve basis. A list in the next chapter will be constantly updated with who has a confirmed request. This is purely to keep everything as organized as possible and reduce spam on my inbox.**

**Get to PMing your requests! I'm excited to see what you guys can come up with!**


	2. Confirmed List

**(Updated 23/7/13)**

**21/7/13: Expanded to ten slots.**

**22/7/13: Removed Slot system; Use this to check if you're next in line.**

**CONFIRMED REQUESTS(/=Complete(Awaiting requester review), /\= Completed and Posted, !=In-progress, -=Next)****  
**

**1. /\ **CoolerTHEMANPLZ

**2. - **Dtksgirl

**3. ! **babypanda4

**4. **LionLover23

**5. **coolspy74

**6. **DisneyStar4Ever

**7. **Pancakesarescary

**8. **radredknuxfan (- I take his as a challenge :p)

**9. **diritto2000

**10. (Open)**

**Simply send me a PM with your request to make it onto this list.**

**Remember: First come-First serve**


	3. Request 1

**A/N: First up! This is honestly my first time a legit fluffy story. This whole thing is a way for me to improve my writing skills as well as explore the other things I will have to put into my main stories, like fluff. Most of this will be a challenge for me, and that's how I really improve.**

* * *

**Requested By: CoolerTHEMANPLZ**

**Summary: Mordecai and Rigby go to a party and soon play spin the bottle. Mordecai has had a crush on Rigby for a long while and is hoping to finally get a first kiss with him.**

**Various warnings and such: Yaoi, fluffy, T rating**

**Ship(s): Morby**

* * *

"C'mon dude!" A short raccoon yelled to his best friend on the sidewalk. His friend was a tall blue jay around the age of 23. "I don't wanna miss this! They said it's gonna be awesome!"

The blue jay picked up his speed as he watched his friend enter the house.

"Hey Rigby." A short mole said to the raccoon who had entered her house.

"Hey Eileen." Rigby replied.

A few seconds later, the blue jay walked in.

"Hi Mordecai." Eileen greeted him.

"Hi Eileen." He warmly replied. Mordecai walked into the living room to find his friend, as well as a few others. He quickly went over names he knew in his head. _Thomas, Jeremy, Chad, Margaret, A few others I don't know._ He walked over to the small group gathered near the TV.

Eileen walked in and began to tell everyone the schedule for her party. "Okay guys, we'rengoing to start with a movie. Then we'll do spin the bottle and after, truth or dare."

Mordecai broke his look at Eileen when he heard spin the bottle and realized this could be his chance. His chance to finally kiss his long time crush. He looked over to the short raccoon and admired him. As much as he annoyed the hell out of him, got him into trouble, and occaisionally got mad at him, the blue jay had a secret love for Rigby. And it's one he's been holding in since high-school.

A red color crept slowly over Mordecai's face as he thought of his crush. He realized he was the only person still standing, and he was right in front of the TV. And a certain raccoon was trying to push him from his position.

"Move, dude!" Rigby said to Mordecai.

"Oh, sorry!" Mordecai apologized to the small group.

After the blue jay sat down, Eileen started the movie. The movie lasted around an hour and was filled with cheesy effects and dialougue. But it was around 30 years old. The group enjoyed the movie, and some more than others.

But it was time for the more embarassing section of the party. Eileen disappeared into the kitchen to fetch a bottle for the game and reappeared with an empty wine bottle. Everyone gathered around and sat in a circle. Mordecai looked next to him at his best friend and crush. The small raccoon was busy looking at someone else, Eileen.

Mordecai felt a ping of jealousy as he followed his friend's stare. Eileen started it off and ended up kissing Chad to start the game. As the game continued, many of the guys began thinking the game was rigged towards kissing another guy, considering there were only two girls at the party. Jeremy ended up kissing his own best friend. Chad kissed Margaret, and Thomas kissed Jeremy.

It finally ended up with Mordecai's turn. A bead of sweat appeared as his wing got closer to the bottle. He grabbed it and spun hard. His nervousness rose as the bottle spun slower and slower. It progressively got slower until it stopped. Pointing at Margaret. The two shared a quick kiss. As much as the blue avian liked the robin, he liked his best friend more.

Mordecai knew that Rigby's turn was last in the group, and his last chance to kiss him.

Rigby began reaching for the bottle. Mordecai getting ever more nervous with every inch. Rigby spun the bottle lazily and it spun with a low speed. It quickly slowed, and finally stopped. It pointed at a certain blue jay.

Mordecai blushed as Rigby looked at him.

"Okaay. Are you okay, dude?" Rigby asked his friend.

"Uh.. Yeah, dude." Mordecai replied quickly. Mirdecai started leaning towards his friend, Rigby doing the same. Beak and maw eventually connected.. It wasn't a quick kiss like the others. Everyone gasped at how long the two stayed connected. Eileen and Margaret more suprised then the other three boys.

When they finally pulled apart, the duo's faces were both a dark shade of red.

"Heheh," Mordecai laughed nervously. Both of the girls were giggling like there was no tomorrow. The three guys looked at each other confused as to what just happened.

"Okay," Eileen said between giggles, "Let's do truth or dare now." Everyone nodded, except for Mordecai and Rigby, who were both busy still pondering about each other while looking at each other.

"I'll start," Eileen said, "Rigby," Eileen continued, finally breaking his gaze from Mordecai, a blush still visible on his face. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh, truth." Rigby chose.

"Do you like Mordecai?"

The deep shade of red returned to Rigby's face as he thought of an answer. "Yes."

The same gasp from earlier returned. Mordecai blushed as soon as he heard Rigby's answer. He turned and hugged his friend.

"I guess we don't need to ask Mordecai." Margaret remarked.

They finished up the game, Mordecai and Rigby holding hands the entire time. Both happy they found out about each other. They left a happy couple.

Others left feeling alone and jealous. Just a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the request Cooler! As I said before, I do very much hope this was at least somewhat fluffy. This whole request thing lets you guys help me improve as well as explore what I can write and get out of my comfort zone of writing. Keep the requests coming guys! Again, Thanks Cooler!**


End file.
